John Lounsbery
John Lounsbery (March 9, 1911 - February 13, 1976) was an American animator who worked for The Walt Disney Company. He is best known as one of Disney's Nine Old Men. He was born in Cincinnati, Ohio and raised in Colorado. He attended East Denver High School and the Art Institute of Denver. While attending the Art Center School of Design in Los Angeles, an instructor sent him to interview with Walt Disney. Lounsbery was hired by Disney on July 2, 1935, beginning as an assistant animator on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He went on to work on numerous other short features in the 1940s, while continuing to serve as part of the animating team on nearly all of Disney's most famous feature-length animated films. In the 1970s, he was promoted to director and co-directed Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and The Rescuers. John Lounsbery died on February 13, 1976. At the time of his death, he was working on the The Rescuers and still animating at the Walt Disney Studios. He was named a Disney Legend in 1989. He was animation director for: *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Song of the South'' (1946) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *Ben and Me (1953) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *Goliath II (1960) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) Characters animated by Lounsbery *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs ''- Assistant to Norm Ferguson on Witch *''Pinocchio'' - J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon *''Fantasia'' - Alligators, Ben Ali Gator, the alligators and the hippos in "Dance of the Hours" *''Dumbo'' - Dumbo, Timothy Mouse *''Bambi'' - The Great Prince of the Forest *''The Three Caballeros - Donald Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles *Make Mine Music - Wolf in Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Whale *Fun and Fancy Free - Willie the Giant *Melody Time''- "Once Upon a Wintertime", "Blame on the Samba", "Pecos Bill" *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' - Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, the villagers, the animals *''Cinderella'' - Lucifer, Mice, Bruno, Major, *''Alice in Wonderland''- Rose and the flowers, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, strange creatures *Peter Pan - George Darling, Indians, Captain Hook, Wendy Darling, Nana, John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys *Ben and Me - Thomas Jefferson *Lady and the Tramp - Tony, Joe, Bull *Sleeping Beauty - King Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah *Goliath II - Goliath II, his Father and Mother and the Elephants *One Hundred and One Dalmatians - Sgt Tibbs, Horace Badun *The Sword in the Stone - Pike, Wolf, Hawk, Tiger and Talbot *The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Junior, Bulgar elephant, and other elephants, King Louie *The Aristocats - Edgar, Georges Hautcourt, Madame Bonfamille *Robin Hood - Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, The Tournament Crocodile, Nutsy and Trigger *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Owl, Eeyore and Gopher Gallery 2932618597_4439b9b8bc.jpg|'Witch' Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|'J. Worthington Foulfellow' Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960453-960-720.jpg|'Gideon' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8802.jpg|'Alligators' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|'Ben Ali Gator' Iceradumbo1476.jpg|'Timothy Q. Mouse' Bambi_185.jpg|'The Great Prince of the Forest' Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-2458_.jpg|'Wolf' Icerafancyfree3383.jpg|'Willie the Giant' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8606.jpg|'George Darling' Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5563.jpg|'Indians' Tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-5166.jpg|'Tony' Tramp-disneyscreencaps_com-5180.jpg|'Joe' Ladyandthetramp774.jpg|'Bull' Icerasleepingbeauty4325.jpg|'King Stefan' Icerasleepingbeauty2484.jpg|'King Hubert' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-441.jpg|'Queen Leah' tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|'Goliath II' Tve13079-19600121-2244.jpg|'Goliath I' Disney_L102.jpg|'Goliath II's mother' 101dalmatians_530.jpg|'Sergeant Tibbs' 101d-18.jpg|'Horace and Jasper Badun' Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3512.jpg|'Pike' The-Sword-in-the-Stone-the-sword-in-the-stone-11806252-840-630.jpg|'Wolf' Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-1628.jpg|'Tiger and Talbot' JBS0NNW1-180.jpg|'Colonel Hathi' Junglebook445.jpg|'Winifred' Junglebook115.jpg|'Hathi, Jr.' Junglebook448.jpg|'Jungle Patrol' Junglebook-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg|'King Louie' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-97.jpg|'Edgar Balthazar' Aristocats-disneyscreencaps_com-433.jpg|'Georges Hautcourt' Aristocats971.jpg|'Madame Adelaide Bonfamille' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-4019.jpg|'Prince John' Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-651-1-.jpg|'Sir Hiss' Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4590.jpg|'The Sheriff of Nottingham' Robinhood-disneyscreencaps_com-4843.jpg|'Captain Crocodile' Trigger1.png|'Trigger' Nutsy.png|'Nutsy' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-793.jpg|'Eeyore' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-1784.jpg|'Owl' winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps_com-1815.jpg|'Gopher' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8334.jpg| Hyacinth Hippo Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8301.jpg|Hippos Icerathreecaballeros0675.jpg|Donald Duck Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg|José Carioca Caballeros-disneyscreencaps com-6829.jpg|Panchito Pistoles Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-908-1-.jpg|Dumbo Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps com-4493.jpg|Ichabod Crane Katrina gasp.jpg|Katrina Van Tassel BromBones05.jpg|Brom Bones Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|Captain Hook Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-632.jpg|Nana Wendy 140.jpg|Wendy Darling Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1477.jpg|John Darling Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1480.jpg|Michael Darling Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3197.jpg|Lost Boys Cinderella-1198.jpg|Lucifer Three Mice on Trap.jpg|Mice Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-5283.jpg|Major Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8365.jpg|Bruno C7.jpg|Caterpillar Flowers-from-Alice-in-Wonderland-disney-30758068-500-378.jpg|Rose and the flowers Cheshire-cat-4.jpg|Cheshire Cat Mad Hatter Hold the White Rabbit's Pocketwatch.jpg|Mad Hatter Samson_001.jpg|Samson Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons ColonelInfobox.jpg|Colonel Prince Philip disney.jpg|Prince Phillip Lookagainthebeaver.png|Mr. Busy Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2239.jpg|Baloo Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg|Arthur Pendragon Merlinpipe.jpg|Merlin Sword-disneyscreencaps com-1661.jpg|Sir Ector Kay 0001.jpg|Sir Kay Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg|Archimedes Swordinthestone 150.jpg|Sir Pelinore Scullery Maid.jpg|Scullury Maid Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Madam Mim roundupmickey.png|'Mickey Mouse' External links *Disney Legends profile Category:1911 births Category:Animators Category:Disney Legends Category:People Category:Dumbo Category:Song of the South Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Jungle Book Category:Robin Hood Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Make Mine Music Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:1970s deaths Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Cinderella Category:Melody Time